After the Crash
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: In an alternative world Harm goes after the girl.


_**After the Crash**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoilers: Adrift II

Summary: In an alternative world Harm goes after the girl.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

0900 hours

28 May 2001

Bethesda Hospital

It was two days after Harm had crashed his tomcat into the Atlantic. He had spent two days on board the Patrick Henry recovering from hypothermia. He also had a few bruises and scrapes along with twisting his knee and spraining his ankle.

When he first arrived at Bethesda he told the doctors he had trouble remembering some things that had happen before the crash. He had asked the doctors about it and they had assured him his memory would return in time.

As Harm laid in his bed he started thinking about what he had been coming back for. He was supposed to be at Mac's wedding to Bugme. He really didn't know why Mac had wanted him there.

Sure he had been her best friend. Sure he should have been happy for her if marrying Bugme made her happy, but if she hadn't known before her engagement party, she was now aware that he loved her.

She was aware that he wanted her in his life and didn't ever want to lose her. After all hadn't he told her before he left that if she needed him to be at her wedding, then maybe she should reconsider whom she was marrying?

Then all of a sudden a plan came to his mind. He could play his temporary memory loss to his advantage. As he reached over for a drink of water everything came together. It was so clear. Now all he had to do was wait for all the participants to arrive.

1130 hours

A few hours later his first visitor showed up. He was quite disappointed. He had hope that Mac would be the first one he would see. He loved her so much. He needed to see her, to talk to her, but instead it was Renee.

When he thought about it a little more, maybe Mac was being considerate to Renee. After all Renee was suppose to be his lady friend, she should be given the first opportunity to visit with him, to make sure he was alright.

Anyway it really didn't matter. In fact it would probably make his plan that much easier to implement. The first thing he really needed to do was to get rid of Renee. What better way than to deny any knowledge of her existence or their perceived relationship. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Hello honey, how are you doing?" asked Renee cautiously. Harm looked a bit banged up, she wondered how hurt he was. She wondered if little Harm was alright. She hadn't played with him since she went on her trip ten days ago. He had almost died. She had to show some concern if she was going to play with little Harm again.

"Who are you?" asked Harm beginning his subterfuge.

"I'm your girlfriend Harm. We have been together for a year and a half." replied a surprised Renee. No one had told her that Harm had amnesia.

"Sorry I don't remember you. Though you do look a little familiar. How did we meet?" asked Harm.

Renee was quite disappointed. Harm didn't remember her. Guess that means no adult entertainment tonight she thought. Then she thought maybe that's okay. If he didn't remember her, how could he remember Mac, the thorn of her existence?

"We met when I produced a film clip advertisement for the Navy. You were the star of the film." replied Renee happily.

"Oh yeah, I remember something about that. Worse couple of weeks of my life. There was this crazy woman who drove me crazy. She was a real pain in the ass. I was glad when she finally left." smiled Harm in relief.

Renee became upset when she heard Harm diatribe about her. She began to cry and ran from the room. That went rather well thought Harm. It didn't take much effort at all. He had high hopes that his plan would work.

He couldn't wait to see Mac. He wanted to take her into his arms and never let go. He needed to reinforce his love to her.

A half hour later Renee came back followed by the JAG crew. When Harm saw her all he could say was "You again?" Again Renee was hurt and she sulked back away from him. Then Harm saw his beloved Mac, his eyes lit up.

"Sarah! Come here." shouted Harm happily as he held out his arms for her.

Mac walked over hesitantly to say hello and to give him a hug. It had been a long time since they had hugged. She didn't want to overstep the boundaries of proper decorum in front of her friends, her CO, and Renee.

Renee was Harm's girl, not hers even though she wished she was. Mac was taken by surprise when Harm pulled her to him. She was almost lying on top of him in his arms.

"I've missed you Sarah." as Harm kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry about being late for the wedding. I thought I could make it back in plenty of time. I love you so very much. We can still get married, but I think we will have to wait until I'm out of the hospital first." smiled Harm before giving her another passionate kiss.

Mac was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Harm. She had heard that he had suffered some memory loss, but where was all this coming from? What happened to him after he crashed? But before she could answer Harm, he was talking again.

"Sarah, why is she here?" asked Harm pointing to Renee.

"You know I can't stand her after what she said about Bud and the Admiral." Harm gave her another kiss before she could speak.

Everyone looked on in shock. Bud and Harriet couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Commander was kissing the Colonel and it wasn't like friends kissing, but like lovers.

"Harm, what has gotten into you?" asked a perplexed Mac.

She didn't understand what was going on, but she was beginning to feel very good about being held in Harm's arms. And the kisses, well they were fantastic. She had never been kissed so passionately before.

There was so much love in them unlike Mic's, which were wet, sloppy and clumsy. Mic didn't know how to really kiss a woman to make her happy. He was only interested in enjoying himself when he kissed.

She was beginning to feel a little light headed. How was she going to explain all this to the Admiral? He was going to be livid.

"What? Why shouldn't I hold and kissed the woman I love and was going to marry this weekend?" replied Harm as he gave her another passionate kiss.

Mac's senses were becoming overwhelmed. She was beginning to not know why she was here anymore. She was becoming intoxicated in Harm's show of love for her.

Meanwhile Renee was crying in the background away from everyone. Mic was becoming outraged as Harm continued to kiss Sarah, his beloved. It was only the Admiral's strong hand on his arm that was holding him back.

"Sir, I need to get my fiancee away from him." slurred Mic angrily.

"The Colonel knows how to take care of herself Mic. I'm sure if she feels the need to, she can get away from the Commander anytime she wants to. Besides I think she's rather enjoying herself." smiled the Admiral smugly.

"But Sir, she's my fiancee. She should be with me." whined Mic further.

"The Colonel belongs to no one but herself. She'll decide where she wants to be. Have I make myself clear Mr. Brumby?" ordered the Admiral.

There wasn't anything Mic could do. He went over and tried to console Renee. The Admiral just shook his head in amusement. He couldn't believe the nerve of the Commander to take advantage of the situation.

He was doing all of this under the noses of Renee and Mic. He would have to congratulate him later. Meanwhile Harriet was looking at the development between Harm and Mac with amusement and contentment.

Finally they were together. She was so happy. Bud was just standing there in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wasn't the Colonel supposed to be marrying Mr. Brumby.

Why was she making out with the Commander in his hospital bed? Chloe was becoming very excited. She was so excited that she finally went over to them and gave them both a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys. I love you both so much. I can't wait till you get married." exclaimed Chloe excitedly.

Harm almost laughed but didn't. He loved Chloe like a daughter. She was so special and was a very important person in Mac's life.

"Thank you Chloe. I love you too." smile Harm.

"Chloe! You know what I've said about that before." replied Mac with an embarrassed smile.

"But I told you before Harm was in love with you. I just knew it. You knew it too. Besides you love him too." Chloe continued on with her mission. She didn't want Mac to marry Mic.

"Chloe, we're going to have to have another talk about keeping secrets." teased Mac.

An hour later everyone had left Harm's room that is everyone but Mac. Harm stilled had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They had fallen asleep, but not before Harm had gotten Mac to agree to marry him and not Bugme.

_**The End**_


End file.
